greenyphatomfandomcom-20200214-history
OK Labs
OK Labs, Inc. is a "research & design" technology company, founded and formerly owned by "Balls" in 2015. History OK Labs was officially founded as "Balls" Game Labs in January 2015, but the foundation actually started back in September 2014. It was founded to: employ computer scientists, video game developers, engineers, physicists, mathematicians, programmers, academic and industry researches, research on science, develop "possibly awesome, possibly bizzare" video games on "weird" platforms, like printers and calculators, "create new ways to advertise", and "create cool robots, among other things". "Balls" Corporation, the owner of "Balls" Game Labs, was bought by Apple Entertainment, Inc, in 2014. Apple Entertainment spun off the company, and OK Labs merged a former subsidiary Mango to itself on May 5, 2015. It was renamed from "Balls" Game Labs to OK Labs, after they expanded to advertising, public relations and other entertainment ventures, in May 9, 2015. It also acquired Team Chu, Vexner Laboratories, Electrodreams and SafeHome, and created Social Labs & Neta Labs in May 9, 2015. In May 6, 2015, it announced Daniel Gracia to be OK Labs's new CEO. In May 9, 2015, OK Labs announced a partnership with Microsoft to create "a joint start-up", called Novus, that will develop applications for Kinect and HoloLens. OK Labs also announced OKPhone in May 15, 2015. One of it's Rimyoni operating system's features included the easy porting service, which can port Windows Phone, iOS, Symbian, Ubuntu Phone, Windows 10, Tizen and Android apps to OK Store. Researching areas * Porting to Electronics * Computer Consulting * Computational Linguistics * Data Mining and Management * Computational Science * Augmented Reality * Education through Video Games * Data Synchronization * Programming Languages * Applications for Phones * Motion Capture * "Smart Home Appliances" * Software, Programming Principles and Tools * Use of Wind and Solar Power * Economics and Computation * Information Retrieval and Knowledge Management * Cloud Computing * "Smart Cosmetics" * Gesture, Speech Regocnition, Synthesis and Dialog Systems * Media-Rich Experiences * Graphics and Multimedia * Hardware and Devices ** Computer Architecture ** Graphics Chips ** Mobile Computing ** Computer Processors ** Flash Memory ** Mobile Security ** Encryption ** Computer Systems and Networking ** Data Compression ** Chip Design ** Hardware and Device Accessories ** Smartwatches * Video Games Relating to and Using Health & Well-Being * User Experience * Microeconomics * Asynchronous Circuits * Dynamics * Physics * Advertising Sciences * Analytics * Massive Multiplayer Online Games ** Virtual Worlds (under OK Labs - Kids & Family Virtual Worlds Studios) * Virtual and Augmented Reality * "Social Experiments" * Advertising design * Public relations * Video processing * Visual effects for film & TV * Consumer products * Internet service providing * Graphics APIs and GPUs * Communications & Telecommunications * "Audience sciences" * Experimental music (Music will be released under the alias OKME, which stand for OK Labs Music Experiments) * E-commerce * Animation experiments ** 3-D Visualization * Market research * Ad Exchange * User Interface Design * High-Altitude UAVs * E-Mail Apps * Personal Assitants * Broadband Internet Research Projects/Subsidiaries * OK Labs Maps * OK Labs Camera * OK Labs - Electrodreams ** Computer Vision ** Robotics & Humanoids ** Machine Learning ** Deep Neural Networks * OK Labs - Neta Labs ** Unnamed OK Labs Browser; Codename: "Air" ** Web Optimized Visualization ** Time Visualization ** Machine Learning ** Advanced List Creation ** Large Scale Data Interaction ** Unnamed Application Framework ** Panorama Stitching/360-Degree Photo Viewing ** "Data Mining and Conduction" ** Developer Toolsets ** "Website Building Sandbox" ** Digital Asset Management ** Application Virtualization ** Font Creation Software ** Language Creation Software, Codename: "Maria" ** Map Creation Service (partially merged to OK Labs Maps) ** Collaborative, Real-Time Code Editor * OK Labs - Social Labs ** Social Sciences ** Social Marketing ** Web Conferencing ** Social Gaming ** Social Searching ** Voice Over IP and Instant Messaging * Vexner Laboratories * OK Labs - SafeHome ** Home Automation ** Home Monitoring ** Thermostats ** Smoke Detectors Applications Coming soon! Games developed Games ported The game will be listed like "Game Name (New Platforms; Original Release Year-Port Release Year/Publisher) - Notes (optional)" # Spacewar (Inifinidev Pro LCD, Browser; 1962-2015/Self-published) - This was one of the examples made for Infinidev Pro as LCD game example, and for Infinidev Light as a browser game example. # ''Coming soon! Tools Currently developing * ''GeoBob Engine 2''' (Cross-platform engine; 2015/Self-published) - The engine was released under MIT license in 2013, and was handeled by the GeoBob Engine community. The Game Lab has since been a lead engine developer from 2015, when it was founded. * '''Project Mariyn' (Cross-platform engine; possibly 2026/Self-published) * '''''Tatsu (Cross-platform lighting and physics engine; 2015/Self-published) - Acquired from it's former "sibling studio" Wingstar Studios in 2015. * PhD (Windows, OS X, Linux; 2015/Self-published) - PhD is a 3d photo editing, illustration and motion poster creation tool, acquired from it's "sibling studio" Wingstar Studios in 2015. * Sketcher Model Pro (Cross-platform; 2015/Self-published) - Face animation and model creation tool, for animations and video games. Acquired from it's "sibling studio" Wingstar Studios in 2015. * Infinidev (Cross-platform; 2015/Self-published) - Two versions are available. First one is the free version, Infinidev Light, which comes with libraries, built-in customized texture editing and simple programming enviroment. The second version is Infinidev Pro, costing $10 a year, coming with emulators for selected platforms (like Linux, GP2X, Mac OS X, etc.), do-it-yourself LCD toy set as optional, ability to program and create advanced "blocks" for the programming enviroment with Python, ActionScript, Lua and more, joystick support, ability to export the game as executable, as Python script, as Flash project, ability to support USB and third-party accessories like Wiimote, Wii U Gamepad, PlayStation Move, Kinect and more, online multiplayer tools, and the same features as in Infinidev Light. * Wingstar Engine - created in 2015. The creator Wingstar Studios acquired the staff from studios owned by Equinoxe Digital Entertainment and middleware, like Tatsu lighting tool/physics engine, Infernal Engine, Sketcher Engine model creation tool/game engine/face animation tool, PhD motion poster creation/3D photo editing/illustration tool and kAI and mAI artificial intelligence engines. Later on, Sketcher model creation and face animation tools were sperated from the game engine itself; and was renamed Sketcher Model Pro. Tatsu lighting tool/physics engine, Sketcher Model Pro, PhD and kAI/mAI were then transferred under OK Labs in February 2015. Wingstar Studios merged the code and assets of Infernal and Sketcher engines and created Wingstar Engine. When "Balls" was acquired by Apple Entertainment, Wingstar laid off 98% of the staff and gave it's Wingstar Engine away. * Creepungine (sometimes written as CreepuNgine ''and referred to as the ''Nightlight Chronicles engine) is a proprietary game engine, created by Slik Games South/"Balls" Studios San Antonio, which powered such games as Nightlight Chronicles, Blake and Jake and Gateaway. The upcoming versions, Creepungine 6, and onwards, will be developed at OK Labs. Laboratories OK Labs Tech This division will develop games and "new technologies". * OK Labs Silicon Valley * OK Labs Osaka, based in Osaka, Japan. * OK Labs Melbourne, based in Melbourne, Australia. * OK Labs New York City, based in New York City, NY, USA. * OK Labs Murray, based in Murray Hill, New Jersey, USA. * OK Labs @MIT, located at Massachusetts Institute of Technology, next to MIT Game Lab's building. * More coming soon! Advertising * More coming soon! VFX * More coming soon! Former laboratories Mango laboratories The laboratories were merged to OK Labs, with the main company, Mango, in May 5, 2015. * Mango Shanghai * Mango Kuala Lumpur Advertising clients *''Coming soon!'' Other divisions/subsidiaries owned by OK Labs Novus Novus is a technology company, founded in 2015, and located within Microsoft Research facilities, Microsoft Studios-owned studios and OK Labs "laboratories". It was founded by Daniel Gracia, Phil Spencer and Eric Horvitz, to develop applications to Microsoft HoloLens and Microsoft Kinect. It also develops mobile applications for phones that have NFC connection features, and "ultimate reality games" (which are augmented reality games with elements from virtual reality, simulated reality, artificial reality and alternative reality games). The name means "new" in Latin. Games developed Vexner Laboratories Vexner Laboratories is an American company specializing in sound technologies, especially in audio noise reduction, audio enhancements, audio remastering and audio encoding/compression. The company was founded in 2004 and recieved funding from Dolby Laboratories and DTS, Inc. Coming soon! SafeHome OK Labs - SafeHome (also known as OK SafeHome, or SafeHome) is a home automation company founded by Keith Stevens and Jack Gonzalez in 2013. It was acquired by OK Labs in 2015. Coming soon! Neta Labs Neta Labs is an online project lab founded by OK Labs in 2015. Featured Neta Labs projects * Maria (codename), a crowd-sourced language creation software. Greenlighted in May 15, 2015, and currently developed at OK Labs @MIT, OK Labs - Social Labs and OK Labs Redmond. Electrodreams Coming soon! Team Chu Team Chu (also known as ''Team Smash Fight & Co and/or Skylar Project) is a "worldwide, virtual" development, production, animation and comic publishing company, consisting out of renowed and new game developers, artists, writers and designers in Asia, Europe, Africa, South America, Australia and Canada, responsible for'' Smash Fight 5'' and over 10 unannounced and/or unnamed projects. They hired employees from many developers like BioWare Montréal, Riot Games, Team Ninja, Nintendo EAD and SRD, Namco Bandai Games, Sega, SCE Worldwide Studios, Behaviour Interactive, etc etc. History The group was established in 2010, and was publicly known as Team Skylar until 2013, when Sam Garcia and Team Skylar announced the development on Smash Fight 6. After that, Team Skylar changed the public name to Team Chu for unknown reasons and Team Skylar name was used after few years, in 2014. After signing a deal with Deep Silver, Team Chu, through newly-established Team Smash Fight & Co, is developing a game in Smash Fight series, Smash Fight 5. Team Chu, through Team Skylar, acquired Frantic Mayhem Royale IP and franchise from Crytek in September 2014. They also announced expanding business to animation and comic book publishing. They planned to publish Skylar comics in near future, to be co-produced, co-written and co-presented with Guillermo del Toro. Games Tech demos *''ALTRNTIVE, a "32-bitish" platform tech demo which features time machine elements (like cloning), gravity switching, "portals similiar to those from Portal" and many other experiments. Shown at E3 2011. *''FIGHTR, a fighting tech demo similiar to Tekken, Street Fighter, Final Fight, Super Smash Bros and Smash Fight, with enhanced graphics, smooth physics and many experiments, shown at E3 2012. This then became part of Smash Fight 5. *SUPROCTO, a open world action tech demo specializing on "2-player, 3-player and even 4-player" action, where you use various items to fight the "zombie robot octopus of hell", shown at E3 2013. This then became the untitled 5th installement in Frantic Mayhem Royale series, which was teased a year later. *MNDCNTRL, a tech demo which specialized on "alternative physics", gesture recognition, special effects and other experiments, like the ones used in previous tech demoes. Shown at E3 2014. When it premiered, it was said that this was already part of upcoming Skylar game. Comics *''Skylar comics (TBA) Sub-studios Slik Games Coming soon! Team Smash Fight & Co More coming soon! Team Skylar So far the largest sub-division in Team Chu. =History = The game studio was founded in 2007 by Michael Wildshill, after he left Pandemic Studios, with 33 other employees. They first were going to name their company "Nuclear Games", but when someone said that "we should make games that just resets other people's perspectives on action games", Laser responded "it could be possible, but how can we do that". They also contacted Ubisoft Montréal, their affiliate, to form a Montréal studio. According to one employee, when Reset Studios was founded, they started making action-arcade games but expanded business to main video games, which led to discontinuation of Consumer Games Division. When the studio was still known as Reset Studios, it operated 3 main studios; the main studio at Santa Monica, United States, the second studio at Montréal, Canada and the last studio in London, United Kingdom, and they acquired a Swedish game developer Fatshark. These studios still are operated, under Team Skylar, but London office was closed. The studio also recruited the former employees of other well known games developers, like Lucasarts, Ubisoft Montréal, Rare Ltd, Crytek, THQ, Activision and EA. They had plans to create a video game console "at one point", but plans were cancelled, because they rather publish games to other consoles, than their own. In 2009, Reset Studios released it's first arcade game, Quest to Something. In 2012, Reset Studios released a sequel, for their 32-bit platformer, called Super Ultimate Squad 2, under the Reset Labs label, for smartphones, Xbox 360 and Wii U. It met with mixed to positive reviews and was praised for story, nostalgic feeling and music, but was panned for difficulty and in-app purchases. Also in 2012, after the layoffs at Radical Entertainment, Team Skylar hired the lay-offed staff and formed a studio in Vancouver. In 2013, the company was acquired by Team Chu. Reset Studios announced it's game Furryous at Gamescom 2014, but few months later, Reset was announced to be re-branded and restructed as Team Skylar, as the company also expanded to comic book publishing, animation and special effects. The company was re-named after their upcoming new IP, known as Skylar. Team Skylar Minsk, Team Skylar Nottingham and Team Skylar Salt Lake announced the development of new IP in Gamescom 2014 the day after Furryous announcement. It was also rumored that a Crash Bandicoot title was in development for PlayStation 4, with release date unknown. At GDC 2015 and TGS 2015, Team Skylar announced to develop games for Microsoft HoloLens, first one being Illumengine-powered Hired Gun Online, which includes massive online multiplayer, "room scanning"-based virtual reality rendering and even motion sensoring "for realistic gun action". Team Skylar also discontinued, disbanded and/or merged 5 labels/development teams to other studios and closed the Abu Dhabi studio, in the same year. =Games = *''Quest to Something'' (2009; Arcade) - Developed by Team Skylar Montréal, Team Skylar Salt Lake, Team Skylar Nottingham and Team Skylar London. "You are on a quest to rescue the princess, but you need a lot of loot. A lot. Like you need a big inventory." *''Super Ultimate Squad'' (2010; Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Nintendo Wii) - Developed by Team Skylar Santa Monica. "The superheroes are on a quest to save the whole city. Little they know, they break the fourth wall in few cases." *''Super Ultimate Squad 2'' (2012; iOS, Android, Xbox 360, Wii U) - Developed by Team Skylar Santa Monica, Team Skylar Austin, Team Skylar Porto Alegre and Team Skylar Mobile Studio. "The squad is back and more (awesome) awful than ever. Go and stop some aliens. Just go." *''Jurioku'' (2012; PlayStation Vita) - Developed by Team Skylar Osaka. "Gravity-based adventure" *''Incognito'' (2013; Xbox Live Arcade) - Developed by Team Skylar Nagoya. "A spy adventure game where the player works for CIA. Your mission is to spy on people, but you might not know that people are spying on you too." *''Frantic Mayhem Royale 2'' (2013; Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Wii U) - Developed by Team Skylar Montreal and Team Skylar Nottingham. "An action game where you fight monsters, 'nuff said." *''Furryous'' '''(2014; PS4, Xbox One, Wii U, PC) - Developed by Team Skylar. "A cute platformer focused on Larry the Lion's adventures on stopping "trolls" from invading the realms." *Hired Gun' (2015; Windows, PS3, PS4, Xbox 360, Wii U, Xbox One, Arcade) - Developed by Project Hired Gun, with support of and additional development by Omixron (at Team Skylar Salt Lake), 7 Studio and Luxoflux. The gameplay is a hybrid of Metal Gear Solid, Assassin's Creed, Call of Duty, Halo, Gears of War and Titanfall. *Vehicular Special Forces ''(2015; Windows, PS3, PSVita, Xbox 360, Wii U, Arcade) - The last game developed by Ram Games, also developed by Team UltraTurbo. It's a racing game, mixed with action-adventure elements and open world. *''Moving Mountains'' (2016; PC, Wii U, PlayStation 4) - Developed by Awero Studio. "A JRPG focused on Erin and guardian angel (and his boyfriend, formerly alive) Awero and their adventures through "gates and dimensions"." *''Skylar'' ("coming when it's done"; Xbox One, PC) - Developed by Team Skylar. "A bullied control freak gets supernatural powers and CIA is hunting her down." *''Untitled Crash Bandicoot project'' (TBA, PS4) - Developed by (possibly) Team Skylar Vancouver. Description unavailable. *''The Slaughter Factory, formerly Project D2N'' (TBA) - "A horror game based around a remote island, with an abandoned factory. There are a lot of secrets about that factory and the island and you need to find out all of them." *''Frantic Mayhem Royale 3'' (TBA) *''Hired Gun: Online ''(TBA; PS4, Xbox One, Windows, Nintendo NX, Wii U) - Developed by Project Hired Gun of Team Skylar Santa Monica, in collaboration with Team Skylar Phenomic. Announced in TGS 2015, the game was going to be functional with and without virtual reality headsets. *''20 new IPs from other studios'' (all TBA; PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Wii U, PC, Nintendo NX, 3DS, Wii U, Android, iOS, Blackberry, Windows Phone, Arcade (possibly; the platforms the games are gonna be released on are depending on the developers)) =Minigames/"alternative universe" games = The game info will be listed in this order: Minigame name (The year the minigame was said to be "released"; the game the minigame was featured in/The actual developer(s) of the minigame (and/or the real game)) - Description *''Quest to Everything: A Collect-a-thon Game'' (1991; Quest to Something/Team Skylar London, Salt Lake and Newcastle) - Complete opposite of the game. Just collect everything, screw the princess. *''Old Ultra Human Platformer 16'' (1996; Super Ultimate Squad 2/Team Skylar Austin and Porto Alegre) - Have you ever thinked what would platformers look like in the pararell universe? *''Just Another Day in the Good Old Alternative Universe'' (2000; Furryous/Team Skylar Osaka and Montréal) *''Destroyer'' (1986; Frantic Mayhem Royale 2/Team Skylar Nottingham) *''Destroyer 3D'' (1997; Frantic Mayhem Royale 3/Team Skylar) - The "third" installment in the Destroyer series. =Other games by Team Skylar = The games, listed here, are either tech demos, April Fool's jokes or cancelled games. *''Cirtual'' (tech demo) - A tech demo, which features remastered Crash Bandicoot levels. The demo was featured in Gamescom 2014 and it was rumored to be a teaser to the Crash Bandicoot project. *''Cancelled open world sandbox-RPG game'' (was to be released in 2014; Wii U, PlayStation 4) - Developed by Team Skylar Minsk. The game was supposed to be an open world RPG game. No other information has been confirmed. *''Bionic Wars'' (cancelled - original release date unknown; PlayStation 4, PSVita, Xbox One, Windows) - Developed by Team Skylar Abu Dhabi, and previously known as Untitled stealth game. The game's plot was revealed to include mechanical combat and stealth elements, to be set in Dubai during 2080s, and was to be a cinematic science fiction-action game. *''Zone of the Enders 3'' (April Fool's joke) - With Kojima Productions, these two companies decided to create an April Fools joke, and released a "gameplay trailer". After the introduction by Kojima and Daniel Pecker, the gameplay trailer soon played, only to end in a cutscene, which had many plot twists. After a very bizzare plot twist, which revealed that everything, that happened in the trailer, was just a dream, the entire game was revealed to be a joke. =Studios = *'Team Skylar Santa Monica', started in 2007. *'Team Skylar Montréal', started in 2007. The first game is Frantic Mayhem Royale 2, made by staff from the series' core team in now-defunct Crytek UK (Free Radical Design), which Team Skylar acquired the franchise from. *'Team Skylar Osaka', started in 2009. *'Team Skylar Nagoya', started in 2009. *'Team Skylar Minsk', started in 2009. *'Team Skylar Seattle', started in 2009. *'Team Skylar Kyiv', started in 2009. *'Team Skylar Nicosia', started in 2009. *'Team Skylar Nottingham', started in 2010. Located next to the Deep Silver/Dambuster Studios office. *'Team Skylar Brighton', started in 2011. *'Team Skylar Krakhiv', started in 2011. *'Team Skylar Salt Lake', started in 2009. *'Team Skylar Vancouver', started in 2012. *'Team Skylar Chertsey', started in 2013. =Labels = *'Team Skylar Labs', started in 2009, specializing on helping and co-developing with independent video game developers, experimenters and researchers. Games published under the label include Super Ultimate Squad. *'Virtual Arcade Interactive Entertainment Productions' (VAIE Productions), started in 2010, specializing on developing minigames and "80s arcade-ish" video games played in Team Skylar's games. =Internal development teams = *'Iris Force', a handheld game development team in Team Skylar Nottingham, started in 2010. *'Team UltraTurbo', a racing game development team in Team Skylar Brighton, started in 2011. *'Omixron', a name used by the free-to-play game development teams in Team Skylar Nicosia, started in 2010. Previously had another office located at Team Skylar Salt Lake, until it was shut down and merged to the Salt Lake studio in 2015, after the release of Hired Gun. *'Black Box', a sports development team in Team Skylar Vancouver, started in 2013, after acquiring the team from Electronic Arts. *'Team Skylar Mobile Studio', a name used by the mobile game development teams at almost every studio. First started in 2008 in Team Skylar London, after acquiring Vivendi Games Mobile. *'RedOctane', a music, arcade game and arcade hardware developer in Team Skylar Santa Monica, acquired from Activision in 2010 and moving the team to Santa Monica studio. Started in 2010. *'Pandemic Studios', a development team in Team Skylar Santa Monica, started in 2009, after acquiring from EA. *'Mythic Entertainment', a MMO development team in Team Skylar Santa Monica, started in 2014, after acquiring from EA and moving to Santa Monica studio. *'Project Hired Gun', an action-adventure game development and porting team in Team Skylar Santa Monica and Team Skylar Montréal, started in 2007, after acquiring Hired Gun team from Microsoft and spliting to Montréal and Santa Monica studios. Created for the development of the games in "upcoming Hired Gun franchise". *'Awero Studio', a JRPG development team in Team Skylar Osaka, started in 2011. *'Solid Pirate Ninjas', a puzzle game and physics engine developer, in Team Skylar Nottingham, Team Skylar Salt Lake, Team Skylar Chertsey and Team Skylar Vancouver. Started in 2002, acquired in 2009. =Customer support and/or non-game studios = *'Team Skylar Krasnodar', Russian quality assurance studio started in 2008. *'Team Skylar Novokuznetsk', Russian customer support facility started in 2008. *'Team Skylar Warsaw', a Polish localization studio started in 2008. *'Team Skylar Manchester', a British special effects and graphics studio started in 2009. *'Team Skylar Saigon', a Vietnamese quality assurance, localization and customer support facility, located in Ho Chi Minh City, started in 2009. *'Team Skylar Seoul', a Korean animation studio started in 2014. *'Team Skylar Singapore', a game incubation and animation studio, started in 2014. *'Team Skylar Issy', a French quality assurance and localization studio, located in Issy-les-Moulineaux, started in 2013. *'Team Skylar Shenzen', a Chinese animation studio, started in 2014. *'Team Skylar Galway', an Irish customer support facility, started in 2013. *'Cloudsauce', a special effects, cloud computing, localization, quality assurance and animation studio, started in 2014. =Acquired studios = *'Wolf Team', a JRPG development team in Team Skylar Osaka, acquired from Namco in 2011 and renamed to Wolf Team in 2012. *'Team Skylar Porto Alegre', started in 2009 after Southlogic Studios was acquired by Ubisoft. Acquired from Ubisoft in 2010. *'Team Skylar Phenomic', a real-time strategy game developer, started in 1997, acquired by EA in 2006, acquired from EA in 2013. *'Team Skylar Asia Pacific', an Australian localization studio and distributor of European games of other publishers. Acquired from THQ in 2012. *'Team Skylar San Diego', a sports game developer, acquired from THQ in 2012. *'Fatshark', Swedish game developer, acquired in 2009. *'Team Skylar Newcastle', started in 2009, after acquiring Midway Games - Newcastle. *'Team Skylar Austin', started in 2008, after acquiring Midway Games - Austin. *'Team Skylar Shanghai', a Chinese localization, graphics studio and game developer, started in 2011, after acquiring Yingpei Games. Other studios *It was rumored that some games will be developed by a new unannounced development groups at Osaka and Nagoya. *It was also rumored that Team Chu established a studio focusing primarly on RPG games. *The company also includes departments for production administration, customer service, media relations, content licensing, quality assurance, legal services and localizations. **The company used to also have "promotions & advertising", "clients & profits", "global business strategy", logistics and "P7 technology & management" departments. Later, the said departments and 50% of content licensing departments were then given to True Gameworks in April 2015. Coming soon! SnakeCore Coming soon! Other acquisitions "Sub-Acquisitions" Here are the acquisitions by OK Labs's subsidiaries/divisions, from past to present. *'36O2' - creates motion-sensing hardware and tools. Founded in January 2005, acquired by Novus in May 2015. *'Slik Games', founded in March 1993 in San Mateo, California, acquired on July 3, 1996. Bought for $900 million by OK Labs - Team Chu in May 10, 2015. ** Slik Games South, established in 2003 as "Balls" Studios San Antonio. Balls Corporation renamed the studio, restructed and moved under and is now a development branch of Slik Games, as of September 2014. Now part of OK Labs - Team Chu. ** Slik Games UK, established in 2002 as "Balls" Studios Manchester, sold to Starway Games and merged under Starway Games UK in 2014, sold and restructed under Slik Games in September 2014. Now part of OK Labs - Team Chu. * "Balls" Studios Riverside - Technically acquired by SnakeCore in June 2014. SnakeCore didn't exactly acquire the entire studio, SnakeCore just acquired some assets, IPs and rights to port Geo Adventure Dimensions to PS4, PSVita, Wii U, Xbox One, iOS and Android. These acquired assets, rights and IPs soon merged and formed SnakeCore Riverside. Unfinished acquisitions Here are the acquisitions by OK Labs and/or it's subsidiaries/divisions, that haven't been finished, as of the present day. *'Anikolor Studio' - animation software. Founded in 2012, to be acquired by OK Labs in 2015. Closed, defunct or merged OK Labs Coming soon! SafeHome Coming soon! Vexner Laboratories Coming soon! SnakeCore *'NG:DEV.TEAM' - A video game porting house and video game developer, in Hannover, Germany. Acquired by SnakeCore in June 2014, soon re-named SnakeCore East. Merged to SnakeCore Texas in March 2015. More coming soon! Neta Labs Coming soon! Electrodreams Coming soon! Team Chu *'Team Skylar London', founded in 2007, closed and merged to Newcastle Studio in 2014. *'Reset Studios Jakarta', Indonesia. Started in 2009, closed in 2010. *'Reset Studios Makati', Filippines. Started in 2009, closed in 2011. *'Reset Studios Hangzhou', China. Started in 2010, closed in 2013. *'Reset Studios Fareham', United Kingdom. Started in 2010, sold to Starbreeze Studios in 2013. Now known as Starbreeze UK. *'Team Skylar Solent', United Kingdom. Started in 2011, closed in 2014. *'Reset Studios Consumer Games Division (Reset Studios CGD)'. A label used for consumer games made during the era when Reset Studios made action-arcade games, started in 2007. Discontinued in 2009. *'Deep Core Skylar', an arcade hardware and API/SDK development team in Team Skylar Santa Monica, Team Skylar Montreal and Team Chu Newcastle, started in 2009. The label was discontinued after the release of Hired Gun in 2015. *'Team Skylar Integrated Computer Engineers Studio (Team Skylar ICE Studio)', a name used by arcade hardware, engineering, technological aspect, software technology, server maintenance, peripheral development and arcade manufacturing teams in many team Skylar studios. Started in 2007. The label was discontinued after the release of Hired Gun in 2015. *'Ram Games', a label used by a racing development team in Team Skylar Salt Lake, started in 2011, after acquiring from THQ and moving the team to Salt lake studio. Formerly known as Rainbow Studios and Rainbow Games, the final name was used since 2013, after Fiat Chrysler Automobiles made a partnership with Team Skylar to develop games featuring Dodge cars and Ram trucks, until 2015, when the team's last racing game Vehicular Special Forces was released. The label was then discontinued and was merged to Salt Lake studios. *'Team Skylar Abu Dhabi', started in 2010, with help and funding by Abu Dhabi Media Group. The funding and partnership with Abu Dhabi Media Group ended in 2015, coincidentally after the release of Hired Gun. Their then-in-development title Bionic Wars was cancelled, after 4 years in development. *'7 Studio', a development team in Team Skylar Santa Monica, started in 2010, after acquiring 7 Studios from Activision and moving the team to Santa Monica studio. Merged with Luxoflux team to Team Skylar Santa Monica's core team, in 2015, after the release of Hired Gun. *'Luxoflux', a development team in Team Skylar Santa Monica, started in 2010, after acquiring the team from Activision. Merged with 7 Studio team to Team Skylar Santa Monica's core team, in 2015, after the release of Hired Gun. More coming soon! Facts Names * The name "OK Labs" was created at a meeting, where they decided to become an independent company and needed a name for this new company. There were a lot of names suggested, including "Caketown", "Blue Turtle" and "Alien Plane". "OK" was chosen because it was the most recognizable word. * The operating system Rimyoni's name is actually "inoy mir" (meaning "other world" in Russian), written backwards. * The name of Neta Labs is a portmentau of ne''t and be''ta. References Category:Developers Category:Companies Category:Video Game Companies